The Muggle and the Pureblood
by hermy-one2402
Summary: Lily Evans goes to Hogwarts. She meets the Marauders and has a crush on...


The Muggle and the Pureblood By hermy-one2402  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters are JK Rowling's, except for Samantha, Cornelia, Elizabeth, Ahraeia, Marissa, Danielle, They're mine. Ummmmm. that's all I can think of to put in the disclaimer. If I'm missing anything, review and tell me!  
  
Chapter One: Diagon Alley My family was so proud of me the day I got my letter. All of them, except my twin Petunia and especially my 8-year-old younger sister Samantha. "Lil, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! You'll have to write me every single day, though. Promise?" Samantha exclaimed. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Well, Sam, maybe not every day, but maybe. once a week? And you can come to Diagon Alley with me, and to see me off of the train." my voice trailed off. What was this Hogwarts place? And a boarding school? I had never even been away from home for more than one night! I would miss my sister and mum and dad so much, but maybe not- wait, definitely not- my twin sister Petunia. You would think, wouldn't you, that we would be close and shit, being twin sisters? Nope! In fact, quite the contrary. "So, mum, when may we go t-" I got cut off by Petunia's slow drawl. "What's this rubbish? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she had snuck into the kitchen and picked up the letter, the rat! "Standard Book of Spells, Grade One? The Beginner's Book of Transfiguration? And look here" she smirked, "Platform 9 3/4? What kind of plea for attention is this now, Lily Evans?" I ignored her. From eleven years of her insults and taunting, I knew that if I retorted, she would do something evil. Once, she even ripped her favorite blouse to shreds, cut herself on both arms, started crying, and ran to mum saying that I did it! So, as you can see, Petunia Evans was not someone to mess with. "When may we go to Diagon Alley, mum?" I asked loudly. Mum smiled. "How about right now? And, while we're there, why don't we go out to ice cream to celebrate!" "Really? Wow, thanks, mum, you're the best!" "Well, Lily darling, I think that my little girl is the best for getting into this highly selective boarding school! I always knew you were special. Er- I mean, all of my girls are special," she added hastily. I know, she sort of has favorites- but I can't help that, can I! So mum, dad, Sam, and I (Petunia practically puked at the very idea of coming) got into my red BMW convertible (Yes, it is mine, I got it for my birthday. So who cares if I'm only eleven? It's not my fault if I'm spoiled and my dad is Head of Presidential Securities!) and dad drove us to London. * * * * * * * * * * * * "Let me see. I have a cauldron, a wand, my books, money, my uniform, and my accessories. I can get, if I want, an owl, a cat, or a toad. It's OK, though, I won't." But all the same, ten minutes later, I was facing snowy owls, barn owls, hoot owls, enormous owls, tiny owls, and all sorts of others. See, they wanted me to get an owl so I could send post to them. How was I supposed to know which one to pick? As I ran my hand along the many cages, most of the owls jumped back in surprise or tried to bite me. But one of them, an unusually large snowy female, hooted softly and rubbed her magnificent head against my hand. I stopped. "I'll take this one," I told the shopkeeper. "Snowy," I whispered softly through the bars. The shopkeeper replied, "Very well. That will be five galleons, seven sickles, and four knutes." I paid and we left the shop. As soon as we were out, I let her out of the cage. Snowy flew once around our heads, and then came to rest on my shoulder. "Careful, Lil, it might fly away!" squealed Sam. "She won't," I replied confidently. And I knew she wouldn't. A/N- what did you think? Please R/R!  
  
Chapter Two: Platform 9 ¾ A/N- OK, here is the second chapter, if anyone is even reading this. It's kind of short, but the next one will be longer, I think.  
  
"Lily Evans? Haven't you given it a bit of thought that there isn't any platform 9 ¾?" Petunia was kind enough to inquire me at 3:30 in the morning on September 1st. And what's worse, she was right. I had no idea how to get onto platform 9 ¾. I couldn't send Snowy to Hogwarts because by the time she got back, we would be gone already. Oh, why hadn't I thought about this before! All I could do was hope that there would be someone there to ask, like a witch directing the students to the platform, or maybe another student who knew how to get on. Nevertheless, I did not get any more sleep, couldn't eat breakfast, and, to my terror, had horrible black circles under my eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * * It was ten minutes to nine when Sam, mum, dad, and I pulled into the station. We walked to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I said goodbye to mum, dad, and lastly, Sam (who was in tears). "I'll owl you as soon as I get there, I promise! Goodbye! I'll miss you! I love you!" I called after them as they turned to leave. Now there was one problem. How do I get onto the platform? I leaned against the barrier with my trunk and Snowy and sighed. Maybe I wouldn't go after all. I'd miss the train and- whoa! Help! What the hell just happened? OK, definitely weird. Then I saw the big plastic number that said Platform 9 ¾. I had done it! But. how did I do that? I mean, all I did was just lean on the barrier! Oh, well. I'm here, on the platform. At Hogwarts, I'll ask somebody how to do it. Maybe I could ask a teacher. As I stood aghast at the sign, the train whistled. I snapped out of it. Hurry! I urged myself, hauling my trunk and Snowy to the train. "Need some help?" asked one of the train workers who had been walking along the train, slamming doors shut and locking them. "Thanks a lot," I told him, breathing a sigh of relief. He then helped me into the train, shut my door, and locked it. As I walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment, I saw people had already changed into their robes. Near the end of the train, I spotted an empty compartment and sat down. No sooner had I shut the door and quickly changed into my Hogwarts school robes than there was a knock, and four people swiftly entered the room. Chapter Three: Sirius and the Marauders They were boys. Two of them looked like identical twins, they were so alike. I noticed then immediately, particularly the one on the right. Anyway, they were tall and muscular, had messed up jet-black hair, had brown eyes- like I said, they were identical. Behind them were two other boys with sandy-colored hair. While one of them was medium height and lean, the other was short and fat. "Hello. My name is James Potter," said the twin on the left. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettegrew. What is your name?" Aha! So they weren't brothers! Oh, well. Sirius and James were equally handsome and sexy, although I liked Sirius's smile better. And his eyes, His eyes looked deep into me, they just. knew me. I sighed heavily in my mind. I knew, right then and there, that we were meant for each other. (A/N- OK, it's corny, but who gives as long as only a few lines are corny, right? If it's too bad, review and say so!) "Hello. Lily Evans," I managed to squeak out. Just then, another group of people entered. They introduced themselves as Cornelia Feirington, Elizabeth Taylor, Ahraeia Hudson, Marissa Forrest, and Danielle Miller. "We just thought we'd see what these troublemakers were up to," Elizabeth told me, glaring jokingly at Potter, Pettegrew, Lupin, and my darling Sirius. "Us? Troublemakers? What would give you that idea?" Black said in mock astonishment "Anyway, we must deprive you of our glorious presence. We've got to go pick a fight with Snape and Malfoy," Potter added. "See you around, Evans!" And with that, they left, taking sweet, adorable, dreamy Sirius with them. As they left, I heard Pettegrew ask Black and Potter what deprived meant. Elizabeth laughed. "They're awesome, aren't they? Especially. well, don't tell anybody. but especially Potter," she giggled. "You think? What about Black?" I inquired her. "He's cool too, but. I dunno, James just sort of caught my eye from the very beginning. Sirius is a very good friend of mine, but there's nothing between us, honest!" she added hastily. As we got to know each other better and I had officially become a member of their clique, a witch came into the compartment pushing a food trolley. Suddenly realizing I hadn't had breakfast, I leapt up and bought ten Pumpkin Pasties, a dozen Chocolate Frogs, two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and seven Cauldron Cakes to share with the group. As I returned to my seat, I realized suddenly that Cornelia, Elizabeth, Danielle, Ahraeia, and Marissa were looking awkward. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, frozen. "No! Of course not, right, guys?" Elizabeth's last words sounded weird. Dangerous, almost. "No, seriously. What's wrong?" "Well, see, Ahraeia likes Sirius. Just as much as you do. Has sense the second grade. But whoever gets him gets him, OK? No grudges. If we're gonna be a close circle of friends; a clique, we have to like each other all equally. OK? OK, guys?" Elizabeth explained. "OK, Lizzie," Ahraeia whispered. "Wow, gosh. Ahraeia, sorry for, like, you know, sort of butting in. OK, Elizabeth." "Good. And- oh- call me Lizzie, OK?" Elizabeth (now Lizzie) winked at me. I smiled back. "Wait a second. Something's wrong here. There's a huge pile of sweets on that seat and we haven't attacked it yet," Cornelia stated in a weirded out voice. It didn't take long for that to sink in. Within a minute, we all were stuffing our faces with Pumpkin Pasties and spitting out weird Every Flavor Beans. I sat back on my heels and smiled. We weren't even at school yet, and already I had joined a clique, gotten a crush, and had a semi- fight.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts The Hogwarts Express was slowing down. Then it stopped. "C'mon! Let's go! We don't want to be left behind," exclaimed Marissa, leaping up and stuffing the leftover food into her pockets. The rest of us followed suit, then dashed out the door. "Firs' years this way! Firs' years! C'mon, now, don' be shy! All firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! Over 'ere! Firs' years!" shouted a very. erm. large man. Marissa, Lizzie, Ahraeia, Danielle, Cornelia, and I slowly walked up to the man. "Everyone 'ere? Right, then, follow me! All firs' years follow me! C'mon! By the way, me name's Hagrid, keeper of grounds 'ere at 'ogwarts," Hagrid told us. Ahraeia, Danielle, Marissa, Lizzie, Cornelia, the rest of the first years, and I followed Hagrid along a gravel path. As we rounded a bend, we saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was something like I'd never even dreamed of. There was a huge- no, gigantic- castle. A large lake was separating us from it. Before I had time to observe any more, Hagrid yelled, "C'mon, now, four to a boat! On'y four to a boat!" When we were all in the boats, we paddled across the lake. Lizzie, Black, Potter, and I (Potter kept inching closer to me until he was an annoying six inches from me) were in one boat, Pettigrew, Lupin, and two other boys (I don't think Pettigrew and Lupin liked them very much), while Ahraeia, Cornelia, Marissa, and Danielle were in another. Our three boats paddled parallel to each other. We reached the other side and stepped out of the boats. Hagrid walked us up to the castle, where a very stern-looking witch answered his knock. "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said, and Hagrid shuffled away. She led us inside and up a big staircase, where we stopped. "Hello, first-years. I am your Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Welcome. Now, in a few minutes, you will be sorted into your Hogwarts Houses. They are Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the caring, Ravenclaw for the hard working, and Slytheryn for the ambitious. You will try on the Sorting Hat and it will sort you. Please wait here while we get ready for you. It will take but a few moments." With that, Professor McGonagall left. Marissa, Lizzie, Danielle, Cornelia, Ahraeia, and I looked at each other, awestruck. I had a feeling this will be a very long year. One of my professors was the strictest person I had ever met, and I hadn't even met her yet!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Sorting A/N- I changed the disclaimer. Here is the revised copy: Disclaimer: All of these characters are JK Rowling's, except for Samantha, Cornelia, Elizabeth, Ahraeia, Marissa, Danielle, They're mine. Ummmmm. that's all I can think of to put in the disclaimer. If I'm missing anything, review and tell me!  
  
"We are ready for you," McGonagall told us exactly five minutes later. We all shuffled nervously into the hall, except Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin, who walked boldly in. I got the feeling Potter was threatening Black about something, but sort of jokingly. The Hat sang a sort of rhyming song before Professor McGonagall pulled out a long list of parchment and started calling out names. The people walked forward, put the Sorting Hat on, and it called out names. Sirius was the fourth person to go. He got sorted into Gryffindor. I was, too. YES!!!!!! Cornelia took a long time, but she got into Gryffindor, as well. After a while, Marissa joined us. Immediately after that, Ahraeia got sorted into Gryffindor. Then, Lupin got Gryffindor, too. I had a feeling this was going to be a wonderful year as Danielle joined our group. Next, Pettigrew and Potter came right after another. Finally, Lizzie coming and sitting down next to me at the Gryffindor House table confirmed my thought that it was going to be a fun year. Dinner was fantastic. All of my favorite foods were there, and more. Dessert was just as wonderful, but most of us were too full to eat much. The boys weren't! A tall boy with flaming red hair stood up and told all the Gryffindor first- years to follow him. He introduced himself as Arthur Weasley, Head Boy. He took us to a big portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked him. "Moligus Draficum" he replied. She admitted us into the room and we saw what Arthur said was the Gryffindor Common Room. He directed us to our dormitories. I was sharing a dormitory with only Lizzie, Ahraeia, Marissa, Cornelia, and Danielle. Sirius, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin were the only boys in the first year. Oh, by the way, on the way to the common room, Potter put his arm around my shoulders, but I shook it off. He did it again, and I grabbed his wrist and practically flung his arm back at him. Then he took my hand, which I squeezed so hard I that broke his finger, and then he gave me an I'm-sorry-don't-be-mad-but-I-want-to-squeeze-your-you-know-whats grin and I threw him a get-the-hell-away-from-me-or-I'll-break-another-one-of-your- bones look, and then he sulked at the back of the group. But he still didn't seem to get the message, because our dormitories are adjacent and when we parted, he made kissy faces at me and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Good night, Lily darling. See you in the morning, my sweetie-pie, honey-cakes, sugar-bun girlfriend." I kicked him, right where it hurts. Sirius pulled Potter into the dormitory, grinning, and rolled his eyes at me. I nearly fainted.  
  
The First Day of School I woke up the next morning at around 9:00 to Ahraeia shaking me gently. "Wake up, Lily! Breakfast is going to be really good: scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages!" Well, that's my all-time favorite breakfast, so I got up and put on jeans, a sky blue tank top with Cotter Junior High School (my old school) printed on it in red (my school colors), and pulled on my Hogwarts robes. I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on my clogs. Then, I put on blue lip liner and eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I put on mascara, and lastly, very faint white lipstick. As I was doing this, I noticed that the group was watching me closely. "What?" I asked, baffled. "You're putting on." Danielle looked at the rest of our group. "Makeup!" they all said together. "Yeah, so? Without it, I look so. ugly and. natural! Besides, don't tell me you guys don't wear it?!" I shuddered at the very thought. "Yeah, Lily, you're beautiful. Naturally, too. Especially naturally," Lizzie told me. "Well, thanks, but I think I look better with it on. Now, excuse me, but I'm going down to breakfast," I said in a somewhat hurt and angry voice. "Sorry, Lily, we didn't mean to-" I cut off Melissa as I shut the portrait. 


End file.
